Love in Cafe
by Hana Ajibana
Summary: Onew bingung. apakah benar dia menyukai Taemin, adik dari Kim Kibum?/ONTAE FANFICTION!/ not like? don't read! make it simple!/ RnR? gomawo


**JOJO PRESENT**

**ONEW TAEMIN FANFICTION**

"**LOVE IN CAFÉ"**

**Genre: Romance. Family. And little bit Humor. **

**Rating: PG-15**

**Desclaimer: Onew and Taemin belong to SHINee. And Taemin Belong to Key and Minho. Khekhe… **

**Warning: SHONEN-AI! OnTae Fanfiction. If you not like Yaoi Couple and OnTae Couple, don't read this. Kay?**

**ENJOY! **

**READ AND COMMENT OKAAYY?**

Monday. 29 June 2010

Onew masuk ke dalam Cafe biasa dia berkerja. Matanya tertuju pada sosok yang ada di pojok Cafe.

Dia selalu duduk di situ. Memesan Pancake Banana dengan ice cream vanilla dan Hot Chocolate. Selalu dengan laptop warna pastel miliknya. Di temani dengan suara ketikan, seruput minuman dan suara dentingan piring beradu dengan pisau dan garpu.

Melihat-nya, membuat Onew teringat dengan percakapan pertamanya dengan orang itu.

.

.

.

_Flashback _

.

.

.

" MANA JONGHYUN!" suara Key menggelegar di seluruh Dapur Cafe. Membuat beberapa orang menutup telinganya.

" Jonghyun hari ini Cuti. Katanya dia ada urusan dengan Yeojachingunya." Jawab Luna.

" hah~ bagaimana ini? Minnie-ku datang. Dan aku tak bisa menemaninya. Argh!" mata Key meneliti para penghuni dapur satu persatu. Lalu berhenti pada Onew.

" KAU! Onew! Layani orang yang duduk di pojok rungan sebelah kanan dengan baik! Aku akan memotong gajimu kalau sampai dia menangis!" seru Key garang. Onew mengganguk kaku. Walau Key lebih muda darinya 1 tahun tapi kalau masalah gaji dia tak berani. Gajinya di potong sama saja tidak makan 1 bulan.

Onew ke luar dari dapur sambil menghela nafas berat. Matanya meneliti setiap pojok ruang.

'kanan... sebelah pojok kanan... ah... mungkin kah gadis itu?'

Berjalan pelan, menghampiri dengan perlahan.

" permisi nona, anda mau pesan apa?" onew berdiri di depan meja dengan elegan. Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Onew menatap sosok di hadapannya kaget setengah mati.

'gawat! Dia menangis! Argh~ Kibum-ah janngan potong gaji ku!' batin onew khawatir.

" a-aku bukan wanita. Hiks... apakah aku belum terlihat seperti laki-laki walau berpakaian seperti ini? Hiks..." sosok itu perlahan mengeluarkan air mata. Membentuk aliran sungai di pipinya.

" Mi-mianhae! Aku-aku kira kau wanita. Ku mohon jangan menangis.!" Ujar onew panik. Tak terbayang olehnya kalau dia tidak makan 1 bulan.

'aku harus cari kerja sambilan di mana lagi?' rantap Onew dalam hati.

Dia menghapus air matanya perlahan. Onew merogoh sakunya buru-buru. mengelurkan sapu tangannya. Dan memberikan sapu tangannya.

"silahkan."

"terimakasih." Sosok itu menerima sapu tangan itu lalu melap air matanya perlahan. Onew meneliti orang di hadapannya. Samar ia melihat jakun yang menonjol di leher orang itu. Orang itu benar-benar laki-laki. Onew mematung di tempatnya. Syok.

"permisi Hyung, sapu tangan mu sangat basah. Sepertinya aku menangis terlalu berlebihan. Hehe..." dengan sedikit tertawa, orang itu sedikit meremas saputangan Onew.

Onew kembali mematung. ORANG INI TERLALU MANIS UNTUK UKURAN LAKI-LAKI! Terlintas di pikirannya kalau sosok di hadapannya salah kelamin. Onew menggelang keras. Rasanya dia ingin memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya.

"ti-tidak apa-apa ."

" aku akan mencucinya lalu memberikannya pada mu hyung. Kau shift sore sampai malam kan?"

" tidak perlu. Untukmu saja." Aku tersenyum.

" ah~ terimakasih hyung! Ah... namamu siapa hyung?"

" Lee Jinki. Kau cukup panggil aku Onew."

" baiklah. Aku Kim Taemin. Adik bummie-hyung. Dia bosmu kan? Dia sangat baik bukan?" mendengar perkataan rasanya Onew ingin memukul kepalanya menggunakan palu. Kibum mempunyai adik semanis ini? Dan adiknya berkata kalau kibum orang yang baik? Onew rasa dia benar-benar harus memeriksa terlinganya ke dokter THT sepulang kerja nanti. Dia Khawatir terkenap penyakit budek mendadak karna factor mendengar tuduhan yang tidak-tidak.

" err- y-ya… Kibum memang baik." Ragu, Onew menjawab pertanyaan Taemin. Di satu sisi dia ingin berkata jujur dengan berteriak:

' KAU TAU TAEMIN-SSHI? KIBUM ADALAH ORANG TER-SANGAR YANG PERNAH AKU TEMUI!'.

Namun, di sisi lain dia berfikir kalaudia berkata jujur Kibum akan memarahinya. Tidak. Kibum akan memecatnya. Dan ia tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaan ini. Seperti yang tadi di katakan, dia tidak mau tidak makan 1 bulan.

" hehe… bummie-hyung memang baik~. Ah… aku ingin ngobrol dengan Bummie-hyung. Kemana dia?" mata kelam taemin menjelajahi. Se-isi Café. Mencari Hyung-nya mungkin.

"err- dia sedang sibuk Taemin-sshi. Jadi dia menyuruh ku ke sini untuk menanyakan apa yang ingin kau pesan."

Taemin terdiam. Berfikir keras.

"Pancake Banana dengan ice cream vanilla dan Hot Chocolate. Yang manis Nee?" matanya berbinar. Tersenyum manis pada Onew.

Deg..deg…deg…

'ARGHHH ada apa dengan mu Onew? Apa kau mengidap penyakit jantung juga? Oh tuhan… jangan sampai! Kalau aku sakit siapa yang mau memberi ku makan? Umma~ tolong anak mu!'

"-yun, Hyung? Kau baik baik saja bukan?" suara taemin membawa Onew kembali ke dunia nyata. Dengan kaku Onew menganguk. Tersenyum kecil lalu mengulang pesanan taemin.

"Pancake Banana dengan ice cream vanilla dan Hot Chocolate. Itu saja Taemin-sshi?"

"hum. Ah ya! Jangan lupa ice cream Vanilla nya yang banyak. Aku sangat Haus hari ini~" kata Taemin memelas. Onew tertawa pelan. Kelihatannya pikirannya sudah mulai rileks.

" baiklah. Tunggu sebentar nee?" setelah tersenyum kecil, onew membalikan badannya. Namun mendengar pangilan taemin membuat Onew menghentikan langkahnya.

"Onew-Hyung!"

" hem?"

" kau jangan memanggil ku dengan embel-embel –sshi. Cukup Minnie saja. Taeminnie." Onew tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

" baiklah Taemin-ah. Pesanan mu akan datang sebentar lagi."

Dan sejak hari itu. Lebih banyak lagi percakapan yang terjadi antara Onew dan Taemin.

.

.

.

_End Flashback_

.

.

.

Sampai sekarang, Onew tak pernah habis piker. Taemin yang manis lembut dan Imut itu punya kakak se-garang dan se-sadis Kibum –atasannya-. Kibum memang manis. Lebih tepat di katakana sebenarnya cantik. Tapi dia sangat galak dan sangat –laki- di banding taemin. Maksudnya, Pukulan kibum lebih menakutkan di banding pukulan taemin. (yang hanya akan membuatmu sakit seperti di gigit semut). Bayangkan, pertama kali Onew di pukul oleh Kibum bekas pukulannya langsung berwarna biru. Dan hilang dalam 1 bulan. Mengingat hal itu membuat Onew takut membuat Kibum marah lagi.

Onew masuk ke dalam ruang ganti staf. Mengganti baju kuliahnya dengan seragam berwarna abu tua dan putih. Mengkunci pintu lokernya lalu keluar dari Ruang ganti. Dia berjalan kea rah Dapur. Tanpa sengaja melihat Taemin –yang tadi duduk sendiri- dengan seorang namja –yang Onew rasa kepalanya terlalu besar- . wajah Taemin terlihat bahagia. Sesekali dia tertawa pelan saat namja di hadapannya berbicara. Mungkin melontarkan lelucon –yang onew yakin lebih bagus dari lelucon buatannya-.

Onew tersenyum kecil. Mungkin orang itu adalah Minho yang selama ini di bicarakan oleh Taemin. Namjachingu-nya Taemin. Choi Minho.

Entah kenapa, melihat Taemin tertawa –bukan untuknya- hati Onew terasa pilu. Onew menggelengkan kepala pelan. Mungkin dia hanya tidak terbiasa melihat taemin tertawa bersama orang lain –kecuali Kibum sang kakak-.

Sambil berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran aneh di kepalanya, Onew berjalan kearah dapur dengan keadaan batin yang memprihatinkan.

"kalian tau kan adik si-bos?"

"namja manis yang selalu duduk di pojok café dan selalu memesan pancake Banana dengan ice cream Vanilla dan Hot Chocolate bukan?"

" Hum! Ku dengar saat lewat depan kantor Boss, Adiknya itu sudah punya pacar dan pacarnya itu ingin mereka bertunangan!"

"pacarnya laki-laki atau perempuan?"

" kalau nggak salah sih laki-laki"

"KYAAA! Berarti Objek Yaoi kita semakin banyak bukan?"

"HUM! Tapi sayang juga sih… padahal anak itu manis sekali!"

" memangnya kalau manis mau kau jadikan pacar?"

" Bukan! Aku mau menjadikannya Kelinci percobaan untuk baju-baju Lolitta ku! Atau aku jadikan boneka hidup! Heheh…"

Onew menghela nafas. Berat. Kenapa hidupnya sungguh aneh? Sudah punya Boss sangar di tambah lagi dengan rekan kerja yang abnormal. Kenapa tuhan memberikannya ke hidupan yang sangat berat?

Plak.

"Hey!"

"Kau ingin membuat tulang bahu ku patah Jonghyun-ah?" Tanya Onew sinis.

"Hanya pukulan kecil tidak akan membuat tulang mu patah bukan? Lagi pula kau bukan Minnie yang mudah kesakitan dan bekas pukulannya akan membekas beberapa hari walau hanya pukulan kecil bukan?"

" apa kau pernah memukulnya seperti kau memukul ku?"

" Yeah… dan itu membuat aku tidak di gaji 1 bulan di tambah bonus pukulan keras di bagian punggung." Ujar jonghyun sambil tertawa miris.

"kau di pukul Kibum?"

" tentu saja. Siapa lagi memangnya? Heechul-hyung? Dia kan sedang ke Seoul mengunjungi kekasihnya. hem… namanya… lee… lee… argh… pokoknya kekasihnya! Aku tidak peduli! Lalu Jaejoong-hyung? Dia tidak pernah tega memukul orang hehehe… err… kecuali kalau orang itu sudah keterlaluan tentunya~"

"yeah… aku mengerti." Onew mengangukan kepalanya. Dalam hati dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Senang sekali Jonghyun ini memanfaatkan kesempatan saat Heechul-hyung tidak ada.

"ohya, kau sudah dengar kabar itu?"

"Kabar apa?"

"Minnie akan bertunangan. Akh… aku tidak habis pikir! Bagaimana Minho bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan Taemin?"

"ya… aku baru dengar tadi saat aku lewat di depan kumpulan cewek di dekat pintu. Tak ku sangka kau suka ber-Gossip juga Jonghyun-ah."

" aku bukannya suka bergossip Onew! Jangan samakan aku dengan Cinderella -Heechul- jadi-jadian itu! Aku tau hal ini dari Kibum langsung. Aku mendapatkan undangan pertunangannya. Kau tahu? Saat memberikan undangannya, muka Kibum sangat pucat. Aura kemarahan terpancar jelas di sekitarnya. Aku yakin dari lubuk hati terdalam Kibum tak rela kalau Taemin bertunangan. Apalagi menikah dengan Minho. Baginya, Minho adalah penghancur masa-masa indahnya dengan Taemin. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan sifatnya. Dia terlalu Brother-complex. Kau tahu? Bahkan aku yakin dia ingin menikah dengan Taemin." Kata Jonghyun dengan semangat.

" Omo Jonghyun… bersihkan otak mu dari hal-hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu." Onew Mengelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Kau pasti menyadari itu kan Onew?" Tanya Jonghyun. Terdengar sedikit memaksa.

"Lebih baik kau pikirkan Skripsi Sosialmu Jjong. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak mau membantu mu saat ini." Ujar O new sambil berlalu.

Dan Jonghyun hanya bisa terdiam merantapi nasibnya yang sungguh sial hari ini.

Taemin mengagumi orang yang ada di hadapannya. Dulu, dia mengagumi orang ini. Dan kini, dia mencintai orang ini.

Taemin tidak tahu sejak kapan orientasi seksualnya berubah. Yang jelas, kini Taemin menyukai Minho –nama namja di hadapannya saat ini-.

"kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri Minnie?"

BLUSH!

"a-aku… aku… tidak apa apa Minho-Hyung!" wajah Taemin sudah merah seperti tomat. Dirinya sangat malu mengetahui bahwa Namjachingu -nya memergokinya yang sedang - diam-diam- menatap wajah Namjachingunya.

"kau sangat imut. Hehe…" Minho mencubit Pipi taemin. Lumayan keras hingga membuat pipi Taemin sedikit memerah.

"Ou… Hyung! Sakit tau! Huh… tanganmu keras banget sih!" Temin memelototi Minho –membuat wajahnya semakin lucu saat ini- dan membuat Minho tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"HAHAHA… kau imut sekali Minnie!"

"Ugh… aku ini MANLY hyung!"

"oke… oke… kau manly Minnie. Hehehe… " jawab minho sambil mencubit pipi Taemin sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih pelan.

Taemin hanya merengut kesal. Kepalanya di tolkehkannya ke samping lalu mem-poutkan bibirnya dengan tangan yang dia simpan di depan dada.

Tak sengaja, matanya menagkap sosok Onew yang keluar dari pintu dapur dan menghampiri seorang Yeoja.

Mereka terlihat akrab.

Ada desiran aneh di dada Taemin . Dan dia tidak suka dengan perasaan itu.

Melihat Onew dengan Orang lain –selain hyungnya- membuat hati nya gelisah.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya?

.

.

.

.

.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

TO BE CONTINUE…

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

.

.

.

.

.

Hehehe…

Apa yang kalian pikirkan setelah membaca Fanfic ini?

Ada 2min couple jugas tentu nya~ saya selipin sedikit.

SHINee tanpa 2min couple rasanya ada yang kurang. Khekhe…

Tapi ini OnTae Fanfiction okay? Saya adalah fansnya OnTae Couple soalnya. XD

soal FF WonKyu saya yang masih ngutang nanti dulu nee? ini lagi di kerjain. .

Comment Please?

Regards

.::Aviciena::.


End file.
